


Noelle The Big Titted Reindeer

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - All Media Types
Genre: Gangbang, Gen, Large Breasts, No Rhymes, Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: Tis the season to lewd some jollies as we sing about Noelle the Big Titted Reindeer.





	Noelle The Big Titted Reindeer

Noelle the Big Titted Reindeer, had some really squishy tits. And if you ever felt them, you can really say they're soft.  
  
All of the other reindeer used to flirt and send her sexts. They never let poor Noelle out of their sex-themed games.  
  
Then one horny Christmas eve, Santa came to say: "Ho ho ho, Noelle with your tits so big, won't you guide my dick tonight?"  
  
Then all the reindeer fucked her, as they shouted out and came, Noelle the big titted reindeer, you'll go down in Doujinshi!


End file.
